Benutzer Diskussion:Kyle
Herzlich willkommen! Das hier ist meine Diskussionsseite. Teilt mir alles mit, was Ihr loswerden wollt: * Kritik * Fragen * Vorschläge * vielleicht sogar Lob Bild:;-).gif Ich möchte mich an die Jediquette halten und erwarte das auch von allen, die hier ihre Beiträge hineinschreiben. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit Kyle22 18:44, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) center|200px Wieder da! Hallo zusammen! Da bin ich wieder! Nehme an, ihr habt mich nicht allzusehr vermisst, denn ihr habt ja weitergearbeitet, als wär nichts gewesen! Die Ferien waren klasse, aber ich will euch jetzt nicht neidisch machen... Bild:;-).gif Ich stehe also ab sofort wieder zur Verfügung und werde weiterhin nach Kräften mitarbeiten und helfen, wo ich kann. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit! Euer Kyle22 21:52, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) ---- Schön das du wider da bist. Kannst ja gleich wider weiter arbeiten;) --Der Heilige Klingone 21:54, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) Moin Kyle22, schön das de wieder da bis Jango 21:56, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Mach ich bestimmt, aber erst ab morgen. ::Hi, Jango! :::@E.B. : Hallo! Ich hab gelesen, was du während meiner Abwesenheit geschrieben hast. Deine Antwort letztens fand ich in keinster Weiser schroff oder beleidigend. Es ist völlig in Ordnung, dass du deine Benutzerseite selbst gestalten möchtest. Master Vandale muss das wohl irgendwie falsch verstanden haben, ich werde ihr das auf ihrer Disku erklären. :::MfG Kyle22 21:58, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Hallo Kyle22 endlich wieder da. Hier hat sich viel verändert wie du feststellen wirst. Hat der Urlaub Spass gemacht? Naja freue mich dich wieder hier sehen zu können. Viele Grüße Boba 22:01, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Willkommen zurück, schön dass du wieder da bist! Freut mich, wenn du ne schöne Zeit hattest, dann kannst du ja jetzt mit neuer Kraft wieder loslegen;) Viele Grüße, Anakin 14:12, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jedi-Con Autorentreff Wie du vielleicht schon gehört hast, bin ich und andere User am planen. Und zwar unser Autorentreff während der Jedi-Con nächstes Jahr. Wenn du Lust hast und dabei sein möchtest, würde ich mich freuen, wenn du dich an der Planung und anderen Sachen beteilligen würdest, Siehe dazu hier. Viele Grüße Boba 17:22, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Danke für die Einladung, Boba! Ja, ich müsste mal sehen, wie sich das bei mir regeln lässt, weißt ja ich wohne in Stuttgart, das ist also schon ein ganzes Stück. Aber allgemein bin ich natürlich interessiert! MfG Kyle22 17:27, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) 600 - Danke! Mannomann! Mir kommts vor, als hätte ich mich erst gestern hier angemeldet. Aber mit disem hier sind es schon 600 edits - irre, wie die Zeit vergeht! Wenn ich könnte, würde ich jetzt einen ausgeben... Auch wenn gemeinsam anstoßen jetzt nicht drin ist: Auf all diejenigen, die mich bis hierher unterstützt haben! Es ist klasse mit euch zu arbeiten! Weiterhin euch allen: Gutes Gelingen! Liebe Grüße und nochmals vielen Dank! Euer Kyle22 22:15, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) p.s.: Das wollte ich eigentlich schon früher machen, aber die 500 hab ich leider verpennt... :Hey, Glückwunsch! Ich hoffe du bleibst auch weiterhin so fleißig :) --Little Ani Admin 23:37, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Gratuliere! Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 23:46, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Gratuliere Kyle. Ich hab immer verpennt und konnte erst die 1000 feiern *g*. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 23:53, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Gratulation Kyle! Auch wenn ich kein Glas habe: Auf dich und noch viele weitere Artikel von dir;) ! Viele Grüße, Anakin 00:01, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Auf dich ein köstliches Glas Beerenwein. Ich hab meine auch verpennt hab die noch gar nicht feiern können. -- Gruß Boba 00:07, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST)